Dobry duch Shiragami
by shinran4ever
Summary: Opowiadanie dla osób, którym brakowało Shinichiego w sprawie East Okuho. Uwaga, spoilery z Shiragami Arc.


_Beznadzieja._

Shinichi westchnął i oparł się o drzewo. Siedział tu bezczynnie od dłuższego czasu i nic nie mógł zrobić. Nienawidził mieć związanych rąk.

Wpakował się w to bagno zupełnie niespodziewanie. Jeszcze tego ranka wszystko było w porządku - jechał z wszystkimi jako Conan, żeby zbadać dziwną sprawę z listu... A teraz tkwił tu jako Shinichi.

Przyjrzał się swojej dłoni. Jeszcze do niedawna nie budziłoby to żadnych podejrzeń - ot, normalna dłoń chłopaka z liceum. Z tym że od niecałego roku ten widok był dla niego rzadkością. Musiał więc wziąć apoptoksynę, bo w cuda takie jak nagły powrót do normalności nie wierzył. Tylko kiedy?

Przypomniał sobie nagle, że przed wyjazdem Profesor dał mu lekarstwo na przeziębienie. Pewnie pomylił je z APTX... i takie tego skutki.

Postanowił o tym nie myśleć, więc zaczął analizować przebieg dotychczasowych wydarzeń.

Ta cała sprawa zdecydowanie nie była zbyt dobra, żeby nie powiedzieć - niemożliwa. Dla przeciętnego obserwatora było aż nazbyt oczywiste, że to on próbował zabić dziennikarkę Misato Kawauchi . Dobrze, że miał przy sobie takiego sprzymierzeńca jak Hattori. On na pewno nie spocznie, póki nie pozna prawdy.

Shinichi uśmiechnął się słabo. Jeszcze nie tak dawno pilnie strzegł sekretu swojej tożsamości i nie mógł dopuścić myśli, że ktokolwiek w ogóle go pozna... A jednak trafił się taki Hattori, który go przycisnął do muru. Nawet jak już chłopak poznał prawdę, to Shinichi jako Conan wciąż próbował go przekonać, że się myli; dopiero szantaż w postaci Ran załatwił sprawę.

Musiał jednak stwierdzić, że na dłuższą metę to nie było takie złe. Chociaż niezliczoną ilość razy chłopak z Osaki darł się radośnie na całe gardło "Hej, Kudo!", nie zważając na obecność wszystkich wokół, mimo to dobrze było mieć kompana podczas śledztw. Takich jak to...

Pozostawało mu mieć nadzieję, że przyjaciel zdoła odkryć prawdę. In szybciej, tym lepiej - nie był pewien, ile wytrzyma ta wersja apoptoksyny. Chciałby jak najprędzej ujawnić się przed wszystkimi, ale pamiętał o pistolecie, który miał ten cały Makoto Hinohara. _To dopiero by była ironia_ \- pomyślał - _gdybym przeżył tyle czasu, goniąc za Organizacją, a zginął od pocisku jakiegoś zwykłego nastolatka..._

Westchnął ponownie i podniósł się z miejsca. Postanowił się przenieść kawałek dalej. Skoro nie mógł nic zrobić, chciał mieć chociaż oko na całość.

Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że słyszy szelest czyichś kroków, ale ostatecznie uznał, że to jakieś zwierzę. Wszyscy powinni być teraz w domu i nie było szans, by ktoś się tu kręcił...

Przeskoczył na niższą gałąź, gdy wtem usłyszał krzyk. Był to głos, który poznałby wszędzie...

 _Ran!_

Szybko zsunął się z drzewa, pełen najgorszych przeczuć. Dziewczyna przyszła do lasu - ale po co? I co jej się mogło stać?

Chciał jej natychmiast ruszyć na pomoc, lecz wtem usłyszał czyjeś nawoływania. Inni także zauważyli jej zniknięcie, ale szukali w niewłaściwym kierunku - Ran najpewniej była w niżej położonym miejscu.

Upewniwszy się, że nikt go nie widzi, Shinichi przekradł się w dół stromego zbocza. Natychmiast pojął, że musiała się z niego ześlizgnąć.

Po krótkich poszukiwaniach udało mu się ją znaleźć. Odetchnął z ulgą - była potłuczona i nieprzytomna, ale najwyraźniej nic poważniejszego jej się nie stało. Pochylił się nad nią.

Nie widzieli się zaledwie od parunastu godzin, ale dla chłopaka to było to jak wieczność. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy spędzali razem praktycznie całe dnie, więc źle się czuł, kiedy jej nie miał jej przy sobie przez dłuższy czas.

Szukający byli daleko, więc nie było szans, aby ją tu znaleźli. Chyba żeby szukali w jakimś orientacyjnym punkcie, takim jak mała chatka pośrodku lasu...

Chłopak ostrożnie podniósł Ran i poszedł w stronę domku. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, drzwi były zaryglowane od zewnątrz. _Drań_ , pomyślał ponuro, usiłując je otworzyć jedną ręką, wciąż z dziewczyną w ramionach. W końcu mu się to udało. Położył ją na podłodze i ruszył w stronę sąsiedniego pomieszczenia w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś koca dla niej. Nie znalazł go, za to trafił na apteczkę pierwszej pomocy.

Natychmiast zajął się opatrywaniem skaleczeń. Na szczęście większość z nich to były niegroźne zadrapania, więc bandaż i parę plastrów załatwiło sprawę. Najgorzej wyglądało lewe udo - rozcięcie było głębokie, w dodatku ciągnęło się niebezpiecznie wysoko...

 _Doprawdy, w takiej krótkiej spódniczce do lasu..._ \- Shinichi próbował opanować zażenowanie. Sprawnymi ruchami zabandażował ranę.

Wreszcie skończył. Pierwsza pomoc, chociaż przeprowadzona w polowych warunkach, prezentowała się całkiem znośnie.

Wstał i podniósł wzrok na małe okienko z wybitą szybą. W obecnym stanie nie miałby szans się przez nie przecisnąć.

Pierwszy raz w życiu podziękował w myślach za to, że w ogóle wplątał się w walkę z Organizacją i się zmniejszył. Gdyby tamten pamiętny dzień w Tropical Landzie nigdy się nie zdarzył, tak czy inaczej otrzymałby list i tutaj przybył... A wtedy byłoby z nim naprawdę kiepsko. Najprawdopodobniej przyjechałby tu sam, nie zdołałby się uwolnić z tej chaty... I naprawdę zostałby ostarżony o usiłowanie zabójstwa.

Potrząsnął szybko głową, odrzucając tę myśl. Gdybanie nie miało sensu. Póki tu był, wolał się skupić na tym, co istotne.

Uklęknął ponownie koło dziewczyny leżącej na podłodze. Wciąż nie odzyskała przytomności, ale Shinichi się tym nie martwił. Oddychała spokojnie, a nieco snu jej nie zaszkodziło. Ostatnio miała napięte nerwy, najpierw martwiąc się zniknięciem Conana, potem morderstwem "Shinichiego", na końcu przełamując swój strach i szukając jego, Shiragami... Dobrze było więc widzieć jej spokojną twarz.

Dotknął jej dłoni. Teraz, kiedy w końcu odzyskał swój wygląd, wciąż nie mógł z nią być. Tak pragnął zostać i być z nią choć chwilę dłużej...

Z trudem odwrócił wzrok. Musiał stąd odejść, zanim ta się obudzi. Póki nie miał dowodu swojej niewinności, nie mógł się jej ukazać.

\- Do zobaczenia - szepnął, przechodząc przez drzwi.

Natychmiast skierował się w stronę posiadłości Hinohara. Musiał załatwić jeszcze kilka spraw, zanim ujawni się przed wszystkimi.

 _To jeszcze nie koniec_ , pomyślał dobitnie, przyspieszając kroku.


End file.
